


Cuddlebug

by PromptResponse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: Ruby is terrified of thunderstorms without her faithful guardian to watch over her, so she has to find a new solution.





	Cuddlebug

The evening of Beacon had been punctuated by thunderstorms for days now. Day One had started reasonable, a bit of heavy rain and the occasional lightning strike. Day Two had flooded the courtyard and made the playing fields sodden to the point of being used as a swamp environment. It was now Day Three and the rain hadn’t relented, nor had the thunder. Every few minutes, lightning struck nearby and its accompanying thunder scared the youngest member of Team RWBY. 

The day of classes had been a frightful game of ‘Hide the reaction’ for Ruby, unable to concentrate due to trying not to scream every time the thunder hit. Once classes had finished for the day, and week thankfully, Ruby had taken the first opportunity to flee back to their dorm room. Her teammates followed, at a slower pace, and arrived ten minutes after their leader, finding her hiding but leaving a conspicuous lump in her duvet and her dress and boots beside her bed.

“Ruby, come on out you scaredy cat… No offense Blake,” teased Yang, the Faunus only glancing at Yang quickly before heading to her desk and pulling out today’s assigned homework. A two page essay on the behaviour of Ursa Minor and Major in the presence of other Grimm. 

“I’m not coming ou-” she was interrupted by another thunderclap as the lump began to shake slightly.

“You didn’t used to be afraid of thunder, what’s going on Rubes?” asked Yang, sitting on the edge of Ruby’s bed, placing a hand on Ruby’s hidden form.

“I’ll tell you what it is, she’s just being a brat,” chided Weiss, heading to her own table and pulling out her writing equipment.

“I’m not a brat!” Ruby’s head emerged from her duvet, sticking her tongue out at Weiss. “I just don’t have Mr Bitey with me!”

“That toy dog you used to have?” asked Yang curiously

“Used to? He’s just protecting home, I didn’t want to bring him to Beacon when he still has to protect Dad from the thunder,”

Yang sighed while Weiss rolled her eyes and started her essay.

“Come on Ruby, it’s just some thunder. You have me, the fiercest warrior in Vale, here to protect you,” Yang leant in and hugged Ruby through the duvet, “But I’d suggest you come and do your essay. Oobleck said something about it counting for… ten percent of your final grade. I think,” 

Ruby let out a pained moan and withdrew her head into her fabric shell.

Much to Weiss’s chagrin, Ruby remained curled up in that blanket for the rest of the evening, only uncurling slightly when Yang passed her the peanut-butter, cookie and marshmallow fluff sandwich she’d requested for dinner. The plate now lay discarded on the bed as the sun started to set behind the clouds, the thunder still striking every few minutes.

“Look, I don’t know about you all but I’m fed up of being stuck inside. I’m going to bed and I’m going to hope the rain stops by tomorrow,” said Weiss, starting to fiddle with the corset of her combat dress. As she pulled it down, exposing herself in just panties to the room, she heard a sharp wolf-whistle from behind her. Shocked and scandalised, she turned around to see a grinning Yang just finishing slipping on her orange sleeping vest, flashing the heiress for a brief second. Hurriedly, Weiss pulled on her sleeping camisole and climbed into her own bed as Yang laughed to herself and jumped into her own, throwing the covers into the air with the force of her landing.

“Sleep nicely Weiss, you too Rubes. And you Blake,” said Yang, leaning back with her hands behind her head. Blake sauntered over to her drawers, pulling out her sleeping clothes and changing, non-plussed by Yang’s repeated wolf-whistle, before climbing into her own bed. 

And all was quiet, for a while a least.

“Psst, Weiss,” 

Weiss was roused from her sleep by a loud whisper from above her. Trying to ignore it, she kept her eyes closed and tried to fall asleep again.

“Weiss,” the voice was different now, pleading.

“What is it Ruby?” asked Weiss, tetchy after being woken up.

“I can’t sleep,”

“Close your eyes and try,”

“But Weiss, I’ve tried!” insisted Ruby, “I need Mr Bitey,”

“Ruby, you can’t have your stupid toy dog. It’s all the way back where you live. By the time you got there, the storm would have passed,”

“He’s the only thing that works! I need to hug him!”

Weiss grumbled, opening her eyes and tumbling gracelessly out of the bed. Grabbing the precariously supported bed above hers, she pulled herself up onto the edge.

“Weiss! What are you doing?”

“Be quiet Ruby,” said Weiss, grabbing Ruby’s duvet and attempting to pull it over herself. “Let go, I’m getting in,”

“But Weiss!”

“What?!”

“I’m not dressed,” admittedly Ruby, more quietly than before, barely a whisper.

Weiss took a moment to think about that. Ruby had been hiding in this blanket all evening and her clothes were still in a messy pile beside the bunk bed. They hadn’t seen her get her usual tank top and soft pants on, just assumed she’d done it when they weren’t in the room.

“You know what. I don’t care. I’m tired. Now let go and let me in.” emphasised Weiss, freeing the duvet from Ruby’s grip with a pull and diving under the cover before she could recover. Ruby had turned to face away from Weiss as she entered, the dim outline of the naked girl visible only for a brief second as Weiss returned the duvet to its proper position, facing the opposite side of the bed to Ruby. “Now go to sleep, I’m here. No thunder’s going to hurt you,”

“It’s not the thunder… it’s the light-”

“Shush. We’re done. Sleep.”

Weiss closed her eyes and started to drift back off into dream land, where everyone did what she told them and everything was perfect. She was once again roused back to waking by Ruby shuffling around in the bed, before she let out a small yelp as a pair of arms circled her waist and held on tight.

“Ruby, what are you doing?”

“I need to hug Mr Bitey… and you said…”

“Fine!”

So Weiss allowed the younger girl to snuggle into her back, glad the darkness hid her blush as she felt Ruby’s naked curves rub against her. The presence of two stiff nubs near Weiss’ shoulder blades was particularly distracting to the heiress, her own becoming increasingly hard as she imagined the naked girl behind her slowly breathing in and out, hot breath on the back of her neck.

‘Nope. This is not going to stop me sleeping. I have to sleep. Some little girl isn’t going to stop me getting all the sleep I want.’

Soon, Ruby’s breathing slowed and the girl slipped away into slumber. Weiss, however, was perkily awake and becoming more aware that she rather enjoyed the situation, or at least her body did.

‘Damn it.’

Stealthily, Weiss slipped from the surprisingly strong girl’s arms and gently lowered herself back to her own bed. Climbing in, she covered herself up with her duvet, laid back and closed her eyes. 

‘I hate you sometimes Ruby…’

Without opening her eyes, Weiss’ hand travelled lower and found its way into her panties. Holding back her hiss, she started to stroke quickly, eager to be finished quickly and get to sleep. She found her rhythm quickly, the wet sound of her motion the only noise in the quiet room. All too quickly, she found herself peaking and opened her mouth silently. Reaching to the tissue box on her bedside table, she cleaned herself up as best as she could and threw the tissues in the nearby trashcan. 

“Weiss… where’d you go?” yawned Ruby from above her.

“I went back to my bed Ruby. I thought you were asleep,” explained Weiss, pulling her panties back into position as silently as she could.

“But… Mr Bitey is there all night long…”

“No. I’m not staying there all night.”

“Please Weiss, you make it easy to sleep!” whined Ruby

“…No,”

“Weiss…”

“Go to sleep Ruby,”

Ruby was silent after that, for which Weiss was grateful. Until lightning struck and she heard the girl above her shuffle in her bed. With her eyes closed, Weiss could hear every toss and turn the girl made. What she heard next upset the white haired girl. Ruby had started to sob. It was quiet, the girl careful not to wake her other teammates, but Weiss could hear it. 

‘She is still only fifteen… I suppose she can have a bit more time with this childish idea.’

Silently, Weiss once again emerged from her bed and gently leapt up onto Ruby’s bunk. The covers were being tightly held by the curled up Ruby, only the very top of her head emerged from the blanket. Tapping the girl’s head, Weiss tugged at the blanket. Ruby let her grip as she let out a happy squeal.

“Weiss! You came back!”

“Ssssh!” hushed Weiss, looking at the opposite bunk bed, not that she could make anything out in the dark. Weiss covered herself with the blanket and turned away from Ruby, the girl instantly attaching herself to Weiss’ waist. The heiress blushed invisibly before settling down and making herself comfortable, Ruby already snuggling into her back. 

Ruby’s quiet and sleeping breathing soon started again, Weiss joining her soon after as the girl’s arms tightened, holding her intensely close.

Weiss awoke the next morning to find Yang and Blake already getting dressed for class. Glancing at the clock on the desk, she saw the time was seven forty-eight. 

“Ah! Welcome back to the land of the living Princess!” called Yang, noticing the now awake girl. 

“Morning,” greeted Weiss, yawning and rolling out of bed, just catching herself before she fell the distance to the floor.

“Graceful,” added Blake in her usual monotone, Yang laughing heartily at the girl, Ruby continuing to sleep peacefully.

“She must be tired. Blake says she didn’t get to sleep until late last night,” said Yang, smiling with a cattish grin

Weiss eyed the blonde carefully for a moment before responding.

“She was having trouble sleeping, of course she didn’t get to sleep with the thunder,”

“I don’t know, I heard that having a little white cuddle-buddy was just as effective as Mr Bitey,” 

Now Weiss froze, hands still outstretched and reaching for a fresh dress.

“Say that again,”

“I heard that having a little white cuddle-buddy was just as effective as Mr Bitey,” repeated Yang, her grin widening and even Blake smiling a little. “Hearing that my dear little sister Ruby is getting all naked and cuddly with the Schnee heiress was a rather interesting way to start the morning,”

“How…” was all Weiss could say, the words simply not forming beyond that.

“I’m always the last to sleep. Always,” answered Blake, pointing at her eyes and grinning a little more.

“Oh my god…” 

Yang strode over and wrapped her arm around Weiss’ shoulders, her hand gripping the girl tightly as she tried to wriggle away in a decent manner.

“Yup! So thanks for looking out for Ruby last night! I really appreciate it. Just… less naked next time, m’kay?”

The blush on the snowy girl’s face deepened as Yang just laughed more. With a groan, they heard Ruby start to wake and talk in her half-asleep state.

“Mmm… Weiss… cuddles,” 

Looking at Yang, Weiss removed the brawler’s hand from her shoulder with some effort and replaced her dress on its hanger. With a quick step, Weiss was back under the blankets with Ruby, closing her eyes pointedly and whispering to Ruby “Go back to sleep Ruby, more cuddles,”

“Mmm, cuddles…” murmured the scythe-wielder, dozing off again almost instantly before starting to talk in her sleep. “Cookies,” as she said that, she proceeded to nibble on the ‘cookie’ in front of her. Or as Weiss liked to call it, her collarbone.

Weiss let out a small moan as the girl started to bite and lightly chew at her collarbone, blushing again as her eyes started to flutter from the sensation. 

“Alright love-birds, just… make sure you’re in class. You have like an hour to yourselves though,” teased Yang, dragging Blake out of the room as Weiss let out a slightly more audible moan.

The blonde brawler and cat Faunus started the short walk to the communal kitchen, being extra careful to shut the door fully behind them. It was Blake who broke the silence, Yang too busy smiling to herself.

“So… your sister and Weiss?”

“Eh, she’s fifteen. I know I loved cuddles when I was fifteen. Still do,” answered Yang, stopping at a window, “Hey look, the storm stopped. Maybe we can go find a tree and wait for the rainbows after class,”

“I’d like that,” said Blake, giving the brawler a small kiss on the cheek as they headed away. Yang’s response was to give Blake a quick slap on the ass, eliciting a groan from the Faunus, before taking the girl’s arm and dragging her towards the kitchen.

“Enough talk! Breakfast! I’ll make us some cereal,”

“Oh Yang, you master chef, you,” droned Blake sarcastically, giving the girl a grin of her own.

“Damn right!”


End file.
